koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshinobu Satake
Yoshinobu Satake is the nineteenth head of the Satake clan and Yoshishige's legitimate successor. After he inherited the clan, he was barely able to ward the clan's end from the vying Date and Hōjō. His allegiance to Hideyoshi spared his clan during the Odawara siege. Although he served Hideyori and had a loose agreement with Ieyasu regarding his loyalties to him, Yoshinobu was a primarily neutral figure during the Sekigahara conflict. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, he supports Mitsunari's escape in Kyoto by protecting his escape route from the enemy. He also appears in Kanetsugu and Ieyasu's dream stages. He supports Kanetsugu, with the Western army and allies, on both sieges of Edo castle. During the siege of Osaka Castle, he is with Kanetsugu on the Tokugawa side. Samurai Warriors 3 has him participate in various Toyotomi and Western Army-affiliated campaigns such as Komaki-Nagakute, Kyūshū, and Sekigahara. Spirit of Sanada has Yoshinobu lead the siege of Imafuku during the winter siege of Ōsaka alongside the Uesugi forces. Despite his defeat, he is able to join up with Masamune's army when they attempt to attack Yukimura at the Sanada Maru, only to be repelled by Yukimura's various traps and ambushes. Warriors Orochi During Musou OROCHI Z, the Satake army act as unwilling servants of Da Ji when they resist Sanzang's search for Sun Wukong at Anegawa. After they are defeated, Sanzang convinces them to surrender over to the Wei forces instead. Kessen Historical Information Yoshinobu Satake was born in 1570 to his father in the midst of his struggles against the Hōjō and Date clans. He became his clan's leader during a very difficult time, as the Date and Hōjō formed an alliance to subdue this last major thorn in their sides as they aggressively pursued expanding their power. Caught in a pincer, Yoshinobu watched as even the Edo and Daijō of their home area side against them. Despite such odds, Yoshinobu continued to resist until Hideyoshi arrived to assault the Hōjō at Odawara Castle. Wisely seeing the need to be on the winning side, Yoshinobu was quick to side with the Toyotomi and thus was spared any land reduction or punishment by the new conquerer of Japan. Adding to this turn of events, Hideyoshi promoted Satake to the full governorship of Hitachi providence, setting him up as a rival to the recently moved Ieyasu in Kanto. Once given such authority, Yoshinobu proceeded to destroy the Edo and Daijō clans to solidify his control over the land. By the time Hideyoshi died, just eight years later, Yoshinobu had formed a strong relationship with Mitsunari Ishida and desired to support his efforts at the battle of Sekigahara, but was restrained by his father, opting to sit the battle out and side with the victor. For his refusal to pick sides, and possibly to move potential rivals further away from his new capital, Ieyasu reduced Yoshinobu's Koku by more then half and moved him to the Kubota Domain, in Dewa Province. Despite this demotion, Yoshinobu demonstrated his loyalty by fighting for the Tokugawa at Osaka Castle, defeating several enemy generals in the process. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters